User talk:Wolfspirit97
{|class="collapsible collapsed" style="width:100%; float:center; background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top, from(purple), to(black)); background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(center,purple,black); box-shadow: White 5px 5px 10px;" | Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wolfspirit97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ninja Fluttershy (Talk) 04:49, December 18, 2012 Herro! Hi, Wolfspirit! Yeah, you can call me Ember here, or Ninja Fluttershy, Ninjashy, any of those. =) I can tell you more about it, sure! Catch me on chat here or on your wiki, and I'll tell you about it. Hope to see you soon, Ninja Fluttershy Fave Pony and Siggie Hi, Ivy! Nice siggie! Rarity is pretty cool. =) I like Fluttershy, as you can probably see. Also, can you make me a siggie? I'm kinda bad at them; they never turn out how they're supposed to when I make them. They don't like me. XD See ya soon, I am a ninja... and a Fluttershy. Siggie and Stuff Okay, here are the details: Wording: Ninja Fluttershy/small wording - You are going to LOVE ME! Color: background - gold/ big wording - light pink/ small wording - aqua (could it be in papyrus, please?) Size: Any size. Symbols: A butterfly, if you could find one? =) (That saying for the small wording is a Fluttershy quote. XD) Thank you! Also, you've been active on this wiki, would you like me to make you an admin? I'd love to tell you more about MLP, and I think you deserve the admin role. =) I am a ninja... and a Fluttershy. Thanks and RP Thanks for the siggie; the butterflies look cool! Also, the RP page is up and running, so you can start roleplaying there. How far have you gotten in watching MLP? If you have any questions, you can just ask me. =) Hope to RP soon, Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 18:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Your Wiki That's a good idea! We can make the idea page. =) What's your favorite episode so far? And sure, I'll join your wiki as Emberstar. :P Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 17:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll contribute! Dragonshy is a great episode; I love it how Fluttershy stands up to the dragon. =) Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Character art and pages Hey, Wolfspirit! I'll make one for Snowdrop, definitely! =) I'll need how her mane is styled and her cutie mark, and then I can make her. Yeah, we can totally do that! And when you say RP appearances, do you mean we roleplay with the actual ponies on that page? Talk to you soon, Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 23:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Pony Here's Snowdrop. I can't shorten the mane length, so I just gave you the normal style. =) If you want anything changed, just tell me. Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 04:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. If you want a pony made, you can always ask. =) Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 04:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi! Well, I do draw them, but they aren't the pony pictures on this wiki. It's actually a website. =) And sure, I'll make one for him. Yeah, we could definitely make infoboxes! It could be lavender with white words? If you need me to specify, just tell me. See you soon, Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 21:02, January 3, 2013 (UTC) White Lightning Here he is: Hi! From Ninja Fluttershy. Hi, Wolfspirit! You still active here? Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 00:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh... I'm sorry about the drama. It will get better soon, you'll see. =) Ok, see ya around! Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 02:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Hi, Wolf! The infoboxes are great! Could you change the color to blue, though? The other color is hard to see on my computer monitor. X3 Thanks! Your drawings of Rarity and Fluttershy are so cute! You're an excellent drawer. =) Also, do you want me to make Sapphire for you, or you're good? See you soon, Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 22:56, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fine by me. =) Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 03:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Great, thanks! The info boxes look great. =) How do you use them, though? I entered the Character template and put in the info, but nothing happened. XP Ninja Fluttershy ƸӜƷ You are going to LOVE ME! ƸӜƷ 20:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- RE: Project Sure! When it's released (because I need to figure out all the details) you can join. 01:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) oh my gosh you like ponies .O. YAY 15:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I'm venus454.im new to this wiki.could you maybe tell me what you guys do Around here?-venus454